<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Monitor and Abuse by WilhelmAres</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26239636">Monitor and Abuse</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WilhelmAres/pseuds/WilhelmAres'>WilhelmAres</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Owl House (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bad Parenting, F/F, Stalking, The Blight Parents are horrible people but they can still do the right thing for the wrong reason, Trans Emira, Transphobia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:22:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,121</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26239636</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WilhelmAres/pseuds/WilhelmAres</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Karen Blight knows of Luz the Human. How can she not? Her youngest daughter and her mentor were embroiled in a cheating scandal at the latest Covention, due to her. Her twins were banned from a public library with her.</p><p>The prison break against the Emperor himself.</p><p>And Grom Night.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amity Blight &amp; Amity Blight's Father &amp; Amity Blight's Mother, Amity Blight/Luz Noceda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>128</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Monitor and Abuse</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Karen Blight knows of Luz the Human. How can she not? Her youngest daughter and her mentor were embroiled in a cheating scandal at the latest Covention, due to her. Her twins were banned from a public library with her.</p><p>The prison break against the Emperor himself.</p><p>Grom Night.</p><p>She knows Amity was appointed Grom Queen-- it took a generous threat of abomination-based violence from her husband to ensure that. Then she asked permission to train with the human. She thought Amity meant as target practice.</p><p>Then, rumor has it, Luz was announced at Grom as the Grom Queen. And Karen realized it was training to survive as long as possible as a sacrifice. Then, rumor has it, Amity helped and won. And Karen realized rumor was insufficient.</p><p>The Blights take pride in their ability to see all without sight. Others' mouths are their eyes, checking them against each other to filter deceit. The problem with this against Luz is that Luz is the equivalent to a siren spell to the ear: she's deafening. It seems everyone has a different tale to tell about the human, so connections are either coincidence or confirmations. </p><p>So when she broke the Owl Lady from her petrification, it was the first time she actually saw her. When Kikimora gathered all Coven heads together to announce an official pardon of all previous crimes of all individuals connected to the escape and rebellion, Karen and Dylan came up with a plan.</p><p>That's why Karen was holding onto a tree branch with an invisibility spell covering her, following Amity as she follows Luz, and a couple of her friends. She stalked her daughter like any good parent would, completely violating her privacy and sense of security. Through every conversation, Karen knew. Through every smile, every blush, every stammer, Karen knew. And she could use this.</p><p>She was forced away from the party when they came to the owl house, and a <em>thing </em>slithered through the trees towards her. She ran, and failed to get away before "playing" with Hooty.</p><hr/><p>"Hello, dear." She hissed out of her bared teeth. Karen was just glad she had enough time after "playtime" to get cleaned up and bring Dylan up to speed. Still, that Hell Flesh Tube is almost enough to get them to order Amity away from Luz, valuable or not.</p><p>Almost.</p><p>"Hello Mother. Father. What do you need of me tonight?"</p><p>"Amity dear, what are your opinions on the human girl?" Karen loved how her daughter's eyes widened, how her nearly perfect posture stood even taller. <em>Fear. </em>She can work with this."</p><p>"Well, she's rebellious. She's the first multitrack student at school. She's helped free a bunch of undocumented inmates from the conformitorium. She's dual Grom Queen with me because she offered to take on Grom her--"</p><p>"Opinions, Amity!" Dylan snaps at her. "We can get a report on her from dozens of different sources. We didn't call you here for a book report!"</p><p>Karen rises her hand to silence her husband. "What your father is trying to say, sweety, is that we want to know your personal feelings towards her. What is your relationship with the human?"</p><p>"Well, she's brave, and chaotic, and helpful. She's helped with Willow and Boscha. Other than going to her house to help her train for Grom, we're classmates."</p><p>"Not friends?" Karen asks, raising an eyebrow.</p><p>"A friendship with the human would be a blight on the Blight name." Amity tries to look convincing. Karen weighs her options, between putting pressure on her daughter to tell the truth, revealing the spying, and...</p><p>"Edric, Emira! Entry hall, now!" Thirty seconds later, Edric stands in front of Amity. Four minutes after that, Emira apologizes for her tardiness, having done something that couldn't be stopped immediately.</p><p>"Em, you're queer, right? What would either of you say about a relationship with Luz?"</p><p>Emira answered, saying "Well, I'm straight, so not really up to it like Amity would be."</p><p>"If you're straight, why wouldn't you want to date a girl?" Karen is sure this would go away soon. She'll let her son dress up and be happy, but she can't wait for him to stop.</p><p>"Mom, can we not?"</p><p>Karen pinches the bridge of her nose. "Fine. Edric?"</p><p>He at least had the decency to look sheepish, before rejecting. "She's a good person. But, I'm not really on the market right now. I'm sure that Mittens would be happier with one than me."</p><p>Dylan chooses to speak up. "And why would you be sure of that? As though we didn't ask her." Karen looks at Amity, visibly struggling not to shrink into herself while not admitting to the lie, and drinks up the discomfort and shame.</p><p>"Yes, Edric, why would you think someone who called her 'a blight on the Blight name' would make a better partner than a friend would? Unless, you're calling your sister a liar? Lying about hanging out with Luz and Willow, tarnishing all friendships we built up for her, lying about a crush, like a disobedient disappointment? Of course, Edric, Amity would never lie to is like that. So, what <em>possible</em> reason do you have to suggest she'd even <em>tolerate</em> a relationship with the human!?"</p><p>Edric and Emira didn't speak. What could they say? Amity lied, they told the truth, but they can't tell their parents.</p><p>"I'm sorry."</p><p>Karen loses her smile, hardens her face, and addresses her youngest. "You should be, child. You burned all possible connections we made for you, went behind out backs to befriend the Park girl, and developed a crush on the human. Now, we've done all we can with your old friends's families, but, you'll have to make up for disobedience."</p><p>"No, mother, father. I will not abandon Willow or Luz again." Amity grows red, actually snapping at her family.</p><p>Dylan tried to shout at her, but Karen stops him. "Dear, you're lucky Willow is the leading contender for the Plant Coven at Hexside. Because otherwise that outburst would need a <em>correction</em> itself. We have no desire to cut your ties with her, only you hang out with Basha and Sara."</p><p><em>'Bosha and Sara?' </em>Karen takes notes on Amity's confusion at her old friends.</p><p>"As for Luz Human, you <em>will</em> get a date with her by the end of the week. You will bring her under our debt, understand?"</p><p>Amity's eyes shoot open wide, and she thanks the Titan for her blessings. She gets approval to go to Luz, but as she looks back at the hall, Karen is missing.</p><p>"Oh, and dear. Remember to check for illusionists following you. It's been much too easy to keep an eye on you" her voice comes from where she was.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>